Life As A Diva
by XtremeChica418
Summary: This is set after Raw's Diva Search. The two winners moves onto the wwe and causes Hell for the roster, they never expected to fall inlove. PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: Hey, I only own Kendal and my friend Raine only owns Robynne. Please read and review. Oh and we don't on the wwe.  
  
RAW LIVE  
  
Eric Bischoff was in his office, on the laptop, trying to figure out how to punish his nefue Eugene some more, when a young girl with long black hair arrived.  
  
"May I help you?" Eric asked while eyeing her up and down. "Yes my name is Kendal Alicia Morrow and I was one of the girls who won Raw's Diva Search." Kendal said.  
  
Kendal had long black hair (shoulder length) with brown highlights in it. She was african-american and had light brown eyes.  
  
"Kendal..yes, yes...this is your big day on Raw right? I talked to Vince and he thought about giving you and the other winner longer contracts up to 5 years or more." Eric replied.  
  
Kendal smiled, her dimples showing. "Now, your first match tonight will be against the other girl named BellaDonna, against Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus in a tag match." Eric replied.  
  
"I can't wait." Kendal replied. "Me either." Eric said and Kendal left his office.  
  
Robynne Austin Moore was walking in the corridors when she saw her ex- boyfriend Joey Jordison who played in a band, walking her way.  
  
"Hey BellaDonna." Joey said, calling her by the ring name. "Hey Joey..." Robynne said as she felt her heart melt.  
  
Joey laughed and smiled. "Long time, no see." Joey replied. "Yeah, I didn't know you had a thing for wrestling." Robynne said.  
  
"I didn't either lol. But I guess I just love it...." Joey replied. "Umm...I think I should head on, I have a match tonight." Robynne said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard..I'll be rootin you on." Joey said. "Thanks...bye." Robynne replied. "See ya." Joey said before going the other way.  
  
"Now that's something I want...." Stacy Keibler said. "What do you want...Slutty Keibler." Robynne smirked.  
  
"Your man...." Stacy said. "He's not my man...and never will be your's." Robynne said. "We'll see..meet you in the ring." Stacy replied.  
  
Robynne followed Stacy's gaze before shaking her head.  
  
"Oh my gosh JEFF HARDY!" Kendal said and jumped on her best male friend. "Hey Kennie." Jeff said, using his old nickname for Kendal.  
  
"You're finally back, oh my god I missed you." Kendal said. "Same here, You finally got in wrestling, nice job." Jeff replied.  
  
"Thanks, I'm so excited. I got a match tonight and everything." Kendal said. "I'll be making sure you win.....hey is Bella here?" Jeff asked.  
  
Bella-Donna gave her mentor and trainer a hug. "Hey Jeffers!" Bella said. "Hey Bella." Jeff said while picking her up.  
  
"Guys, your match is on NOW!" Johnny Nitro said. "Okay, bye Jeffy-kins!" Kendal and Bella said before leaving the training room.  
  
J.R.-Welcome to Monday Night Raw! The match that is going on is a tag match!  
  
King-Trish and Stacy v.s. Kendal and Bella-Donna! Oh boy Puppies!  
  
J.R.-It looks like Eric has something to say  
  
"Before we get started, I have 3 new title belts to annouce." Eric replied. "The first one, is the Women's Tag Team Titles, The Women's Intercontinental Championship and The Women's Extreme Championship." Eric said.  
  
"This tag match is for the Women's championship titles." Eric said as the crowd roared and cheered. "Now ring the damn bell." Eric said.  
  
Bella started out first with Stacy. She whipped her into the ropes and drop- kicked Stacy. Then, picked her up and did a twist-of-fate.  
  
Stacy recovered and did a rico spinning kick. She picked bella up and did a women's bitch slap. Stacy kicked Bella again and slamed her into the turnbuckle.  
  
Bella reversed it and did a cart wheel then flip for her legs to land on Stacy's head and flipped her over. Bella got on the tope rope and did a swanton bomb.  
  
Bella tagged in Kendal and Stacy tagged Trish. Kendal slapped Trish and threw her into the turnbuckle and began to kick her.  
  
J.R.-Kendal and Bella are going to work on Stacy and Trish  
  
King-Kendal and Bella have good PUPPIES!  
  
J.R.-Get over yourself King  
  
Trish held Kendal's kick and punched her. She then chic kicked Kendal in the face and began punching her on the ground.  
  
Trish got Kendal up and peformed a Stratus-faction. "1.....2...." The ref counted on Kendal kicked out.  
  
Trish had Kendal in a head-lock, and the crowd was saying 'Kendal' over and over untill Kendal recovered and slam Trish into the ground.  
  
Kendal chic kicked Trish and then did the F-U by John Cena heh heh heh. Trish was knocked out and Kendal was pumped up.  
  
She got on the tope rop and did a swanton bomb. Then another one. Finally she lifted Trish up and bitch slapped her.  
  
"1....2......" But Stacy broke the count and Bella charged at her. While Bella threw Stacy out the ring and kicked the crap out of her, Trish went to work on Kendal.  
  
Trish stratus-factioned on her 4 times and then cheated by holding on to the ropes. "1.....2.....3." the ref counted.  
  
"And the new champions of the Women's tag team titles...Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler." Lillian Garcia annouced.  
  
Trish and Stacy hugged. Bella looked at Kendal in disappointment, like Kendal could have won. Bella was still in the ring when Kendal recovered and grabbed a mic.  
  
"You lost us the titles..." Bella said. "You could have came in the ring and told the ref or something." Kendal said while grabbing her stomach from the pain.  
  
"Don't pin this all on me......" Bella said. "Well you started it." Kendal said. Kendal charged at Bella and slammed her into the mat.  
  
She punched Bella as Bella rolled her over and did the same thing. Refs came out the seperate the two but had no luck....this was the beginning of a bad friendship...right?  
  
Okay please give me some ideas YO!  
  
Signing out.....  
  
Raine and Raina 


End file.
